Sword Art Online (series)
thumb|250px|Portada del primer volumen de la novela ligera. Sword Art Online (ソードアート・オンライン Sōdo Āto Onrain) traducido como "Arte de la Espada en Línea", también conocido como "SAO", es una serie de novelas ligeras escritas por Reki Kawahara e ilustradas por abec. Ha sido adaptada en cinco mangas, un anime y un videojuego. Argumento En el año 2022, la humanidad finalmente hizo realidad un mundo virtual completo. El inventor del NerveGear, Kayaba Akihiko es el creador del MMORPG (Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Games) virtual más esperado de todos los tiempos; Sword Art Online. Kazuto Kirigaya .avatar: Kirito, es un jugador que participa en Sword Art Online (SAO), lo último en juegos online, aunque no todo es diversión en él. Resulta que al igual que el resto de los jugadores, no puede salir y la única manera de escapar es supuestamente ganándole al jefe de cada piso e ir venciendo hasta llegar al piso 100 y derrotar al jefe final. Un game over significaría una muerte en el mundo real a pesar de estar en un mundo virtual. Esto es debido al NerveGear, un sistema que permite controlar a los personajes en el juego directamente mediante el envío de señales cerebrales y que es lo último en tecnología para VRMMOs (Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online). Arcos Hasta el momento la serie se divide en los siguientes arcos narrativos: * Arco Aincrad * Arco Fairy Dance * Arco Phantom Bullet * Arco Mother's Rosario * Arco Alicization Géneros Acción, Aventura, Fantasía, Romance, Drama, Ciencia ficción, Seinen Línea de tiempo (Alerta de Spoiler) Novelas ligeras Serie Sword Art Online * Volumen 1 - Aincrad (Abril 2009) * Volumen 2 - Aincrad (Agosto 2009) * Volumen 3 - Fairy Dance (Diciembre 2009) * Volumen 4 - Fairy Dance (Abril 2010) * Volumen 5 - Phantom Bullet (Agosto 2010) * Volumen 6 - Phantom Bullet (Diciembre 2010) * Volumen 7 - Mother's Rosario (Abril 2011) * Volumen 8 - Early and Late (Agosto 2011) * Volumen 9 - Alicization Beginning (Febrero 2012) * Volumen 10 - Alicization Running (Julio 2012) * Volumen 11 - Alicization Turning (Diciembre 2012) * Volumen 12 - Alicization Rising (Abril 2013) * Volumen 13 - Alicization Dividing (Agosto 2013) Serie Sword Art Online: Progressive Sword Art Online: Progressive es un reboot del Arco Aincrad empezando un par de días antes de la limpieza del primer piso. El primer capítulo de esta serie se incluyó en el anime a pesar de no ser parte de la serie principal de novelas ligeras. * Volumen 1 (Progressive) (Octubre 2012) * Volumen 2 (Progressive) (Diciembre 2013) Side Stories Estas son las side stories o historias secundarias que no se incluyeron en ningún volumen de la novela ligera principal. * Aria in the Starless Night (Piso 1 de Aincrad, Diciembre 2022) * Rondo of the Transient Sword (Piso 2 de Aincrad, 8 Diciembre 2022) * Story Pencil Board (Aincrad, 1 Octubre 2024) * The Day Before (Piso 22 de Aincrad, 24 Octubre 2024) * The Celeste Fairy (Arakawa, 10 Abril 2025) * The Day After (Nuevo Aincrad, 21 Junio 2025) * Caliber SS (final alternativo de Caliber) * Versus (Roppongi, Abril 2026) (cruce con Accel World) * Cradle of the Moon (side story de Alicization) * There is But One Ultimate Way (Underworld, Agosto 2026) * Sword Art Online: Silica Edition ** The Final Promise (Piso 47 de Aincrad, 7 Noviembre 2024) ** A Spot of Sunshine in the Winter (Piso 22 del nuevo Aincrad, 31 Diciembre 2025) * Sword Art Online: Lisbeth Edition ** Sound of Water, Sound of Hammer (Piso 48 de Aincrad, Agosto 2024) ** Extraordinary Ordinary Days (Piso 48 de Aincrad) * Sword Art Online: Pina Edition ** The Fourteenth Autumn (Piso 35 de Aincrad, 4 Octubre 2024) ** Pina Edi Extra Manga Theater Material Editions La serie Material Edition (ME) son varios doujinshis creados por Reki Kawahara. * Material Edition 1: The Progressers * Material Edition 2: Early Characters * Material Edition 3: Ceramic Heart * Material Edition 4: Cold Hands, Warm Heart (Piso 50 de Aincrad, Septiembre 2024) * Material Edition 5: Salvia (Kawagoe, Enero 2025) * Material Edition 6: Algade Showdown (Piso 22 de Aincrad, Octubre 2024) * Material Edition 7: Continuation: Aria in the Starless Night (Piso 2 de Aincrad, 4 Diciembre 2022) * Material Edition 8: Rondo of the Transient Sword - primer capítulo (Piso 2 de Aincrad, 8 Diciembre 2022) * Material Edition 9: Monochrome Concerto - primer capítulo (Piso 3 de Aincrad, 14 Diciembre 2022) Anime thumb|250px|Posters de la primera temporada del anime. El anime es producido por A-1 Pictures y dirigido por Tomohiko Ito con música de Yuki Kajiura. El diseño de personajes esta a cargo de Shingo Adachi, la dirección de arte es hecha por Takayuki Nagashima en conjunto con Yusuke Takeda y la dirección de sonido la hace Yoshikazu Iwanami. La primera temporada del anime estuvo al aire en Japón entre julio 8 y diciembre 22 del año 2012. La segunda temporada será estrenada en el 2014. Manga Hay cinco adaptaciones manga de la serie: Sword Art Online: Aincrad, ilustrada por Tamako Nakamura (sep 2010 – may 2012); Sword Art Online 4-koma, ilustrado por Jūsei Minami (desde sep 2010); Sword Art Online: Fairy Dance, ilustrado por Hazuki Tsubasa (desde mayo 2012); Sword Art Online: Girls Ops, ilustrado por Neko Nekobyou (desde junio 2013); y Sword Art Online: Progressive, por Kiseki Himura (desde junio 2013). Videojuegos El 14 de marzo de 2013 se lanzó en Japón Sword Art Online: Infinity Moment para la consola PlayStation Portable y el 24 de abril de 2014 será lanzado Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment para PlayStation Vita, ambos son desarrollados por Namco Bandai Games. en:Sword Art Online (series) ru:Sword Art Online (серия) Categoría:Franquicia Categoría:Series